yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6
ＴＡＧ ＦＯＲＣＥ ６ | romaji name = Yūgiō Faibu Dīzu Tagu Fōsu Shikkusu | japanese translated name = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | alternate name = | developer = Konami | producer = Konami | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force | platform = PSP | release date = * September 22nd 2011manjyomethunder.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 (PSP) | rating = | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 is the sixth installment of the Tag Force video game series, and the third and last Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force game. Features Rules The game uses the March 2011 Banlists as default. Characters * New characters to this Tag Force installment include Aporia, Jean, Breo, Andre, Halldor, Broder, Dragan, Rex Goodwin, Greiger, Bruno, Taro Yamashita, Jinbei Tanigawa, Yoshizo Hayashi, and Z-one. * Characters from previous installments include Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Leo, Luna, Carly Carmine, Kalin Kessler, Roman Goodwin, Devack, Misty Tredwell, Rally Dawson, Primo, Jakob, Lester, Sherry Leblanc, Lazar, Mina Simington, Tetsu Trudge and Antinomy. * New alternate storylines for Kalin Kessler being a member of The Enforcers, Kalin Kessler, Carly Carmine, Misty Tredwell and Greiger being the Dark Signers, Akiza Izinski, Leo, and Luna, being members of Duel Academy (New Domino) , Antinomy being Bruno, Sherry LeBlanc being a member of Yliaster and Primo With a mark on his face . Cards * This game includes more than 5000 Cards. In addition, the cards in the game go up to Photon Shockwave, Structure Deck 21: Devil's Gate, Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!!, The Valuable Book Promotional Cards: Series 14, V-Jump Edition 5 and Extra Pack Volume 4. * Includes new Xyz Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, like how Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 included Synchro Monsters which are from the 5D's era. Character Storylines Note- ??? are characters from tier 3 Yusei Fudo: * First heart: The player and Yusei Fudo Tag Duel against Aporia and Jakob. * Second heart: The Player and Yusei Fudo Tag Duel against Antinomy and Bruno. * Third heart: The Player and Yusei Fudo Tag Duel against Z-one and another Yusei Fudo. * Fourth heart: The Player Duels against Yusei Fudo. **Card earned: "Shooting Quasar Dragon" x3 Jack Atlas: * First heart: The player and Jack Tag Duel against Crow Hogan and Greiger. * Second heart: The player and Jack Tag Duel against Dragan and Broder. * Third heart: The player and Jack Tag Duel against Aporia and Leo. * Fourth heart: The player and Jack Tag Duel against Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski. **Card earned: "Red Nova Dragon" x3 Akiza Izinski: * First heart: The player and Akiza Tag Duel against Andre and Breo. * Second heart: The player and Akiza Tag Duel against Carly Carmine and Mina Simington. * Third heart: The player and Akiza Tag Duel against Sherry LeBlanc (Yliaster) and Antinomy. * Fourth heart: The player and Akiza Tag Duel against Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan. **Card earned: "Black Rose Dragon" x3 Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy (New Domino)): * First heart: The player and Akiza Tag Duel against ??? and ???. * Second heart: The player and Akiza Tag Duel against ??? and ???. * Third heart: The player and Akiza Tag Duel against ??? and ???. * Fourth heart: The player and Akiza Tag Duel against ??? and ???. **Card earned: "Overmind Archfiend" x3 Crow Hogan: *First heart: The player and Crow Tag Duel against Jean and Lazar. *Second heart: The player and Crow Tag Duel against Broder and Dragan. *Third heart: The player and Crow Tag Duel against Sherry LeBlanc (Yliaster) and Akiza Izinski. *Fourth heart: The player and Crow Tag Duel against Andre and Leo. **Card earned: "Black-Winged Dragon" x3 Leo: *First heart: The player and Leo Tag Duel against Misty Tredwell and ???. *Second heart: The player and Leo Tag Duel against Yoshizo Hayashi and Jinbei Tanigawa. *Third heart: The player and Leo Tag Duel against Aporia and Lester. *Fourth heart: The player and Leo Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Tetsu Trudge. **Card earned: "Life Stream Dragon" x3 Leo (Duel Academy (New Domino)): *First heart: The player and Leo Tag Duel against ??? and ???. *Second heart: The player and Leo Tag Duel against Taro Yamashita and Jinbei Tanigawa. *Third heart: The player and Leo Tag Duel against Mina Simington and Tetsu Trudge. *Fourth heart: The player and Leo Tag Duel against Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy) and Luna (Duel Academy). **Card earned: "Watthydra" x3 Luna: *First heart: The player and Luna Tag Duel against Leo and ???. *Second heart: The player and Luna Tag Duel against Leo and Yusei Fudo. *Third heart: The player and Luna Tag Duel against ??? and ???. *Fourth heart: The player and Luna Tag Duel against Akiza Izinski and Mina Simington. **Card earned: "Ancient Fairy Dragon" x3 Luna (Duel Academy (New Domino)): *First heart: The player and Luna Tag Duel against Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy) and ???. *Second heart: The player and Luna Tag Duel against ??? and ???. *Third heart: The player and Luna Tag Duel against Taro Yamashita and Yoshizo Hayashi. *Fourth heart: The player and Luna Tag Duel against Leo (Duel Academy) and Tetsu Trudge. **Card earned: "Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon" x3 Bruno: *First heart: The player and Bruno Tag Duel against Primo and Lazar. *Second heart: The player and Bruno Tag Duel against Primo and Jinbei Tanigawa. *Third heart: The player and Bruno Tag Duel against Primo and ???. *Fourth heart: The player and Bruno Tag Duel against Primo (with a mark on his face) and Lester. **Card earned: "Machina Fortress" x3 Vizor ( not Antinomy, (Antinomy apears only in the Fourth heart): *First heart: The player and Vizor Tag Duel against ??? and ???. *Second heart: The player and Vizor Tag Duel against Primo (with a mark on his face) and Lester. *Third heart: The player and Vizor Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Dragan. *Fourth heart: The player Duels against Antinomy. **Card earned: "T.G. Halberd Cannon" x3 Starter Decks UMD recognition By using game's UMD recognition feature with the previous Tag Force games the following can be unlocked: * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force unlocks Carly Carmine (Dark Signer version) as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Dark Magician", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel", and 1 copy of "Stardust Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 unlocks Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer version) as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Power Wall", and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", and 1 copy of "Red Dragon Archfiend". * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 unlocks Kalin Kessler (The Enforcers version) as a opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Miracle Contact", and "Obelisk the Tormentor", and 1 copy of "Black Rose Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 unlocks Kalin Kessler (Dark Signer version) as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Black Spiral Force", "Cursed Prison", and "Dark Magician Girl", and 1 copy of "Power Tool Dragon" & "Ancient Fairy Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 unlocks Greiger (Dark Signer version) as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Gatling Ogre", "Neos Spiral Force", and "Jinzo", and 1 copy of "Black-Winged Dragon". * Passing all 5 previous Tag Force games through UMD Recognition unlocks the cards "Bond Between Teacher and Student" , "Black Twin Burst" and "Berserker Soul". Other * Feature utilizing existing Tag Force 5 Data: Inherit Player's Name and your Deck Recipes, 2000 DP x Player's Duelist Level as bonus, and 1 copy of all your TF5 cards obtained. * New cinematic Summoning and attack sequences have been added for "Life Stream Dragon", "Sephylon, the Ultimate Time Lord", "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua", "Shooting Quasar Dragon"" and "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" * New option in "Free Duel" Mode available, allowing player to view Tag Duels between characters. Promotional cards * Sonic Warrior * Influence Dragon * Crimson Blader * Star Bright Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 Game Guide Promotional card) Opening http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brPEwXqFN4k Gallery TF06-VJump.jpg | Tag Force 6 in V Jump Tf6characters-1-.jpg | Screenshots of the new characters TF06-WRGP and Aporia.jpg | WRGP and Aporia TF06-Zone Confirmed.jpg | Game confirms Z-one tf6_xyz.jpg | Xyz Summon tf6_char.jpg | Cinematic summons & Other characters New6_xyz_a.jpg | With these 2 monsters... New6_xyz_b.jpg | I create the Overlay Network! New6_xyz_c.jpg | Xyz Summon!! New6_night_ss.jpg | Familiar of Red Nova Tag_Force_6_rew_goodwin.jpg| Rex Goodwin (Dark Signer) Tag_force_6_Taro_Yamashida.jpg| The leader of Team Taiyo, Taro Tag_force_6_zone.jpg | Z-one Tag_Force_6_Greiger_Dark_signer.png| Greiger (Dark Signer) Tag Force 6 Magizine scan.jpg | New photo Trivia *In the game, the Meklord Emperor's are composed as one card. However, a duel with Aporia shows that the Meklord Parts and Meklord Cores are still in the game as well. Like Yugioh 5ds Tagforce 5, the cores effects are the same (which bring out all 5 pieces of the first three Meklord Emperors). References Tag Force 6, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's